A New Beginning
by KizzyHam
Summary: Adriane on his way to a new school year. Its my best written story yet so please R & R.


I never really thought if magic was real. It was always a - dream - Or somthing like that. What I never thought of was a magical school - Hogwarts. I recieved my letter 3 days ago, and today is the day to go to Diagon Alley. My mother used to say that my brothers - Michael, James and Len - Always went to summer camp. It was more than a camp to me - No wonder I saw floating things in my bedroom all of the time. I had the power in my mind - Telekenetics. May seem odd but I can lift things three times my size. Somtimes I accidently let my powers go in class and the students are amazed at the levitation - Pointing, Laughing and somtimes vicous fighting to see who can reach it first.  
  
My name is Adriane. 'Spawn of Evil'. In the magic handbook for 1st year students', it says that Adriane was one of the sons of the Dark Forces. I find it amusing that my name would be that. People call me 'Rian' when they arent comfortable with my real name, which is really annoying. I have brown hair. Normal, Casual. It's grown out now. it used to be shaven where you could see my scalp. It was so short I didnt even have to wash my so-called 'hair'. Im built like a corn dog - Skinny and Short - but im not as 'corny' as I seem. Im usually the comedian of the group. Im obsessed with one thing - Cars. Whenever I see a car I say in my head automatically: Muggle. I didnt ever figure out what it meant because I didnt know about the magic of Hogwarts and Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Magic is amusing.   
  
Here I lay in my dark room, staring at the ceiling in a dark stare. I knew I would be away from my family for Months. But I knew when I came back, I would be back at Green Graffitti High School. I had a talk with my mom about it and all of this Hogwarts stuff already - She has an excuse for me and the Muggle School. SHe is going to say im transferring to England, and I will go to their school. Private school, anyway, and its called 'Hogwarts First Class'. Hopfully ill be able to fit in with the kids there because I will be the newest student there after my first year. It's like a school with magical lessons and stuff where kids can go over the school year for the original Muggle school.  
  
Bang. Bang!  
  
I looked to my left wher my Step Mother stood. She commented on me looking green in the face, so she right away took out her lucky wand (which she never used before, she used it only in private) and zapped me with it. A number appeared above my head and it said the temperature. I wasnt sick or anything; So dont run away while you are reading this, but she came up with a reasonable awnswer - I must be shocked. If all of this stuff was real, and I was told all of it in 3 hours, im probably suffering from 'Over share'. Not the over share where you say 'I have to take a dump', the kind where you hear too much in too less time.  
  
I forgot to mention. She is my step mother, STEP mother. I wanted to share with you how my parents died. It all starts 7 years ago. I was four years old. They were out driving without me one night. I sat at home with my nan, who was watching over me while my parents were really at the MoM registerring me for my new terms at Hogwarts. They went on and on about all of this crap about 'If he gets hurt we are responsible blah blah blah' and all night this continued, Thus Nan had to leave me home - Alone. When they were on their way back they were struck with bore about all of this confidentiallity junk that guy told them, so they were a bit on the light-headed side. When all of the sudden the rain downpoured worse than ever. They lost control - And - You... Know what happens next. They plow into a cemi and cause a huge highway-wide collision that causes all heck to break loose.   
  
When I was told I was heartbroken. I cried... And cried... But right when Nan appeared to take me, I was about to explode in tears. I held onto the bannister and DID NOT let go. Tell you what - If that thing didnt fall over they'd need the jaws of life to get me off of that thing. 


End file.
